Perfect Union
by Ally C-B
Summary: Less than a second. A blink. A sob sigh sounded from both. And two mouths united in a kiss. This kiss may be the last...


**Summary:** Less than a second. A blink. A sob sigh sounded from both. And two mouths united in a kiss. This kiss may be the last. E/B. Rating M.

**WARNING:** This fanfic contains strong language and sexual explicit scenes –because of it the rating M-, you read under your own will. If you don't like LEMMONS, MOVE BACK.

**You MUST hear these songs while you are reading: **_Britney Spears - Everytime_; _Natalie Merchant - My skin_.

**A/N:** Okey, this is the first story that I write in english, so... :) But actually, this story is already written in spanish; I decide -with a friend's help (María Santana, thanks girl for helping me to translate this OS)- to give it an oportunity in english (?) xD So, I hope you like it. ^^

* * *

**1. Unique Chapter.**

**Perfect Union**

_By Ally C-B._

**&.**

She put on her headphones and started listening classic music from the solo of a piano. She was trying to calm down. It didn't last long because the damn IPod ran out of battery.

Her chest was hurting, a few tears were slipping for her cheeks almost without being able to force them to stop, and her breathing was rough. In this moment everything sucks…

"_Calm down, Bella. It was just your imagination…"_, she tried to convince herself but she knew that that wasn't true. She perfectly knew what her eyes had seen. She perfectly knew who he was. She perfectly knew how many times he had cheated on her. Why try to deceive yourself if you knew the truth? Why would you want to blind yourself if you could perfectly see? Why go out with him if you knew you could end destroyed?

Isabella started running when she heard _HIS_ voice shouting her name. She really needed to be alone, away from him, even though she knew how much that was going to hurt her. Even though she felt her heart breaking a little bit more with each step.

Edward ran after her, shouting her name loudly. But it seemed she wasn't listening. He felt an adrenaline start climbing down his body because he couldn't get her and the pain he was feeling. He knew what he had done but he was hoping she hadn't seen it. Stupid.

Why? Why couldn't she wait for him at home as he asked her to? WHY?!

Edward didn't even get to touch her before the elevator's doors closed. When Bella came to the apartment and entered, Edward took that opportunity to reach her, take her arm and drag her into the room, slamming the door with his foot.

—Leave me alone! —She shouted while she was applying force with her body in order to him to let her go. But Edward already had her imprisoned between the wall and his enormous body.

—NO! What the hell were you doing in the bar?! —He shouted angrily with his fist on the wall. Bella felt the air leaving her lungs, but her anger, disappointment and love mixed with hate were too much to forget what her eyes had seen in that place.

—What the hell was I doing in the bar?! You bastard! DID YOU FORGET WHAT FUCKING DAY IS TODAY?! —She shouted again after sigh disappointedly. —We were supposed to wait the results together. It was supposed that those strokes were reserved for me. It was supposed that those lips were mine… —She said letting tears come out remembering that moment in the bar.

Remembering that blond woman sat on his knees. Remembering how he was kissing her plastics lips. Those hands that she naively thought were 'her love' caressing the bare legs of the blond woman by wearing that short skirt, and as he continued to stroke her below it.

"_It was supposed that those strokes were reserved for me. It was supposed that those lips were mine…"_, she thought feeling her heart breaking in a thousand pieces.

Edward panted when he heard her words as he walked away from her, giving her space. Fuck! She had seen it. But the worst part was… How could he have been so fucking idiot to forget it? He knew how important those tests were.

As crazy as it could seem, they were seeking a son, and Bella couldn't get pregnant. So they did a few tests that would determine whether she could or could not have children and the reasons for this. When the papers finally arrived, she waited, waited, and waited... But Edward did not come. And it was 11:00 pm and he did not come. At 11:50 pm a text message from Edward arrived, saying:

_**I'll be in a bar with Emmet and Jasper. Don't wait for me.**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**E.**_

Was he really serious? How could he be so heartless and leave her in a moment like this? How she was trying to have kids with him if he did not even seem to have passed the puberty? He was completely immature. And an asshole.

"_You said you were mine…"_

She, unable to resist, open the envelope ignoring Edward and the promise to make it together. What she read on that paper was the only thing she needed to burst into anger, hurt and disappointment, and to go after him. Without even matter what her eyes could find.

Edward was looking the tears running out of the love of this life' eyes and he was feeling the worst person in the whole world for making cry and suffer that beautiful angel. He closed his eyes knitting his brow containing the desire to have her, thinking that would solve everything. But not this time. This time was different.

This time would be different…

—What did the exams say, Bella? —He asked with his eyes closed and hardly breathing.

He opened his eyes in a sudden when he listened such a heart-breaking sob and a hit on the floor. Bella raised her eyes to him, with her sight blocked by tears, knelt down on the floor. When these deep wells of pain found worried Edward's green eyes, everything fell apart.

—I'm dying, Edward…—She cried embracing herself with her thin arms.

Despite the crappy life they both live, they still love each other like that first time. Like that time when he stole her first kiss at the age of fifteen. Like that time when they fled to be able to make love without restrictions or prohibitions. Like that time they flew together to a new world. Like they always do when their look into each other's eyes.

Edward felt the weight of the world fall over himself when she spoke.

—What? —His voice was cracked.

No. It couldn't be true. No. His Bella. NO. Why? Why her and not him? WHY HER AND NOT HIM, LIKE HE DESERVES IT?!

—It can't be true… You are lying! —He shouted with desperation and rage while he was pulling with his own hands the messy and untidy hairs of his head.

—EDWARD! —She shouted with anger running through her veins. How dare he say liar at a moment like this? —JUST FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, COULD YOU STOP BEING AN IDIOT?! — She belched out in his face completely gone while she stood up.

His breathing stopped for a second. He has never seen her like that, so… _mad_. And… _hurt_.

They looked at each other for a few minutes that feel like hours. Tears escaped of Bella's eyes and slid down her flushed cheeks. Edward's emerald eyes were red. If any of them say something he wouldn't be able to control the tears that were fighting to come out.

Less than a second. A blink. A sob sigh sounded from both. And two mouths united in a kiss.

_Perfect union._

Would it be the last kiss?

"_No. Never"_, Edward thought grabbing _HIS_ wife's waist and kissing her with longing. Hoping that kiss was enough to give her life, more life.

When he noticed that the kiss became rough, he moved away from her just a few inches. No. This time would not be the same as always. This time must be different. He had to prove that she was the owner of his soul; she was everything; the plastic lips of a blond woman could not be compared with the soft and fluffy of hers. Damn! He had to show her how much he loved her!

—I… I'm sorry, Bella. —He said with the voice cracked, closing his eyes strongly and getting their forehead together, feeling a strong kick on his stomach when he thought she wouldn't be there any longer. When the thought the love of his life would leave…

Bella was shocked. He was not a person that says: "I'm sorry", so easily.

Maybe another trick?

No.

And she proved it when she felt some tears dripping on her cheeks. She felt so bad and she also started crying. Their tears mixed on her face.

_Perfect union._

—I love you, Edward. —She said almost without voice, taking Edward's face with her delicate and small hands.

He couldn't stand it any longer.

He kissed her delicately like she was going to break. He delineated with his tongue her low lip while he was feeling his own tears and hers meeting, and slipping together for their faces.

When their tongues met, everything went out of control. Edward put his hands on Bella's bottom, which he squeezed, and lifted her up. As a reaction she let out a little scream leaping and wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling against her his huge erection.

He started walking through the apartment until he arrived to the room they have shared for a while now. He left her on her foot before he separated his lips from hers and took her delicate face in his hands.

—You don't really know how much I love you, Bella. —He said looking into her eyes trying to make her see what he was feeling.

She smiled -even though her eyes were full of pain- before getting closed to him and kissed him again.

Gradually, they stripped of their clothes, slowly. Suddenly time didn't matter, they just wanted to feel each other. Finally they managed to get completely naked and on the huge bed.

Edward leaned on his elbows to watch her. She was beautiful. With her lips swollen and red for his kisses, with her perfect body, no more no less, just enough. She was made precisely tailored to his needs.

He kissed her one more time before heading down her neck.

Bella threw her head back, closing her eyes as she felt Edward's penis entering her sex scarcely a few inches whereas she stopped feelings his lips on her skin. She opened her eyes confused and saw him staring at her. She did what she always does: she smiled at him. She smiled taking her hands to his neck and tangling her fingers with his indomitable and untidy hair. He smiled back, letting out a sigh of his mouth when she touched his weak point: his hair.

Edward pushed a few more inches, and Bella could not stand it. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of fullness, fullness overflowing.

The swaying of their bodies formed a glorious symphony where touching, rubbing, kissing, passion, lust... _love_ was wrapped in the simplest and most complex relationship of their lives.

Edward was feeling really frustrated and desperate to prove how much she really meant to him, what she was in his life, and to prove to himself that could, that really could be better just to make her happy.

His hands wandered acted alone slender the body of the woman he loves. Recognizing one more time. He, the only man who had possessed her body, the one that had possessed her soul, the one who had won her complete and sincere love... And he was the jerk and the idiot who made her suffer again and again.

Their bodies began to fill with sweat and tangled in the sheets already discard. The groans, sighs, every single sound that showed how deep was his pleasure, were consuming the little oxygen that was in that room.

Bella just left him do whatever he wanted, she just wanted to feel. She didn't want to think, didn't want to remember. The only thing she was able to bear was this: be loved by the man who stole her heart so long ago, the man who had disappointed her more than once, the man who was the best and the worst thing that happened to her. Treacherous tears slid down her cheek.

No. She wouldn't think about it. Not now.

Turning their bodies, she stood over to see him. She wanted to see his face when he reached the top of pleasure for her. That was an image she loves to watch and always proved to be one of its greatest treasures. Knowing she was the cause.

Bella rode him like it was the last time. Would it? She didn't know but she felt it like it was. And for a brief moment, a brief, agonizing moment she thought:

_"Well, maybe it is, but if it is I will give all of me, there is no more than this, Edward. In a way, it... broke me at last. "_

The boy had shown her and said so many times and so many things about his love and then has disappointed her in the most cruel ways that can betray and disappoint a woman. And she, weak in his presence, as she had always been yielded to him, leaving and losing her pride and self-esteem along the way. She always wondered why.

Question left unformulated because she began to feel that wonderful feeling, that tension prelude to delirious spasms of pleasure that would befall. And the current dragged pleasure. Taking them both into the deep darkness of sleep, once separated. But when they did felt an emptiness that hurt again.

Edward took Bella to his chest, hugging her tightly, believing that in this way she would never go.

The brunette hugged him back with the same intensity, not wishing to ever leave. Yes, she didn't want to go away from him, despite everything, because he was the only one who understood her. He was the one who had gone through what she had. He was the sole owner of her heart... and soul.

.

.

.

That blond and tall man, dressed with his white lab coat and a plaque with his name and position on it, left the room where Bella has been the last week. He was too serious to be Carlisle Cullen.

WHITE… Why everything is so white in hospitals? Perhaps they wanted to make even clearer the death exuded in that huge place so depressing. Each wall, hospital gown, or finished white plate representing and reminding people in their losing battle against the happy death, was losing its colour... their life.

Edward immediately stood up when he saw him out and he got frightened when he looked at his father's face.

The boy felt his breathing accelerated, feeling his rapid but slight beat of his own heart in his ears, making him sweat so badly.

Carlisle sighed when he saw his son so worried, so sad, so... as if he was the one who was dying.

—I'm so sorry, Edward. But there is nothing we can do now, she's too weak.

—But… No. You are wrong! Sure there is something you can do, something… Ask some of your friends. She... She, NO… She can't die! —He shouted desperately ignoring the look his father was giving him.

—Edward don't… —Carlisle tried to make him reconsider, getting closer to him.

—NO! I'm not going to listen! She is going to be fine, she has to be fine… PLEASE… —He said in a low voice feeling his legs weak enough to make him fall.

What is he going to do without her? How can he survive if she wasn't with him?

"_Why? Why her and not me? I deserve it!"_, he thought so angry that he avoided the reality.

Why?

There were so many things he wanted to apologise for. So many things to fix, some many things to say… How could even make her understand the rest, the unscrupulous things he had done over the years without a reason. How to explain the guilt he carried over, and he will carry, when he didn't know, he had no idea, how much he had hurt her.

WHY?!

This was the damn question that doesn't leave his thoughts. He ran back to Bella's room without being aware of it.

An old nurse was seating -o maybe disconnecting- some wires that were connecting Bella to some monitors. Edward's heart hurt so bad when he saw her so weak, pale… almost with no life.

—Edward… —She whispered with a broken voice when she saw him in.

He walked a few quick steps to the bed where his love was lying on. She hardly smiled when he took her cold hand and he couldn't avoid the tears in the moment he softly kissed her.

Bella stroked the dark hair of her husband trying to calm those tears, and hers that had begun to fall, when she saw him so helpless.

—You have to promise me you would be happy… —She whispered with a huge effort trying to make her voice sound "normal". But inevitably she was dying.

—What? No. You won't die, Bella… You can't die… —He cried putting his forehead against hers.

_Perfect Union_.

—But I will. That's why you have to promise me you will move on, you won't do anything stupid, you will never give up. Do it for us… —She asked him while he couldn't stop shaking his head. —Yes. Please, Edward. Promise.

She took with the little strength she had left his face. —Promise, Edward. —She sentenced firmly.

Edward closed his eyes unable to continue observing her dying and tired eyes. —I promise.

—I love you, Edward. I will always be yours. —She murmured.

—I love you, Bella. You will always be in my heart. — He murmured before kissing her gently.

She just brush up against him, wanting to memorise his touch no matter what. And slowly she started loosing her strength, until she was surrounded by darkness.

There was nothing left to do. Everything was over. Nothing else matter…

"_Remember… You promise, Edward_". Said _her voice_.

—I love you. I promise. —He repeated stroking the pale dead face of his wife.

With those two simple words, he felt his heart break a little bit more. It will hurt and it will take him too long move on, but he will do it. He will do it for her. And for that perfect union,the one they felt when they kissed, when they put their lips and souls together, when they became a…

_Perfect union._

* * *

***sigh* Someone's there? Okey, I admit that I DID cry while I wrote it. But, I'm such a masochist... ._. I TOTALLY LOVE THIS KIND OF STORIES. .**

**I hope that you didn't cry as much as I did (?) *or I hope you did xD* jasgdgagsdsj, yeah, I'm a bad girl (?)**

**Ok, I'll stop already. :B**

**Well, did someone like it? Opinions? :)**

**Thank you very much if you read it and having come this far. (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
